Holding Hands, A Perfect Fit
by IWillBeBlackStar
Summary: God made spaces between our fingers for a reason; to find someone whose hands could fit. Doumeki and Watanuki fluff. Slash. No Yaoi. Please read


**Holding Hands, A Perfect Fit**

**An xxxHolic One-Shot**

Watanuki and Doumeki were walking home.

This time, Watanuki and Doumeki were going to _his_ house and not Yuko's shop. It was a miracle when a butterfly note came to him, saying that he got a day-off today. He was suspicious at first but he took it. Maybe even the witch had a heart.

It was silent, so silent that the seer wasn't even realizing that his frienemy was staring at him; noticing the way his body moved, his pale skin and the sun's light shining off it. He stared at his hands, thinking that maybe his own hands could fit perfectly with his. It was the only reason God made spaces between our fingers; finding someone whose hands fit them.

He stared at Watanuki's eyes, one his own, the other one half of his. The thought of a part of him always being with Watanuki made his heart beat a million times faster. He kept the fact that he thought that his eye colors, not being the same color, made him attractive, to himself.

And then his blood would always be with him; the blood of him circulating in Watanuki's small frame. He tried to stop his own blood from rushing into his own face. It was when he almost died. He was glad he could enter the witch's shop to save his life.

His eyes were averted to his lips. They looked empty now, but still managed to keep their cute, curved shape. _That butterfly not must have flown into my stomach with 999,999 other friends._ He thought to himself.

When they reached his house, Watanuki turned around and murmured a goodbye to him. _I wish we didn't have to say goodbye._ He said to himself. Suddenly, as if on cue, rain began to fall heavily. They were both drenched as fast as the rain had started.

"Damn," they said together.

He walked in slowly to his apartment house and looked around it as the seer went to get some towels. It was really boring; plain white walls with the exception of a few small framed pictures. The archer took a few more steps inside just as his crush came back with one towel.

His face was at ease for some reason. "Sorry, I only have one towel. I'm not used to guests." He could swear that the smaller teen was blushing.

"It's okay," he said as he took the towel. As he was wiping his face, he could smell the faint scent of Watanuki on the towel.

"Would you like some tea?"

The endless pit of a stomach nodded. He walked away & Doumeki never had seen him walk so gracefully before. The butterflies were back.

He sat on the floor, no chairs or furniture in sight. He came back with a tray filled with snacks and two cups of hot green tea.

"Thanks," only the sound of their mouths crunching echoed in the room.

"Can I tell you something, Shizuka-kun?"

His head shot right up, shocked at the familiarity from him.

"Yes, Kimihiro-chan?" he surprisingly managed to stutter it out from his red face. Kimihiro's face was even worse.

"I," Before he finished the lights went out. It was so dark that if you put your hand in front of your face, you wouldn't see it.

Damn Hitsuzen.

Shizuka felt something wrap its arms around his neck and felt Kimihiro's glasses against his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked in panic, voice filled with concern.

Thunder replied instead of the seer. The rain was harder than before and lightning had flashed. He was beginning to shake madly. The words Kimihiro said next completely took the archer's breath away.

"I'm scared of the dark,"

To Kimihiro's surprise, he didn't laugh but he wrapped his arms around his body tighter than he was to Shizuka. He put his lips to his ear and whispered, "The lights will come back on,"

They sat there; holding each other, eyes closed, hearts beating deeply against their chests. Their breaths were quiet, kissing each other's cheeks. Thunder boomed again and he flinched. Doumeki hugged him tighter. His face was as red as blood and Watanuki wasn't any better.

"Thank you," he whispered into his ear, stuttering.

Doumeki took hold of his chin and gathered all of his courage. He leaned in on him and their lips touched gently.

Simultaneously, they complimented the other's lips being soft and warm in their mind. Kimihiro's hands wrapped around his neck to bring him closer and Doumeki had his hands up his shirt. Involuntarily, Shizuka pushed his tongue into his mouth. Kimihiro moaned and pushed his tongue back.

It was then the lights flashed back on.

"You're welcome,"

Shizuka Doumeki looked into his eyes & Kimihiro Watanuki stared back.

When they fell asleep, they were wrapped in each others warmth, stuck in an embrace. Their hearts were next to each other, beating passionately.

**The Next Morning**

Yuko had somehow entered and stared at the couple on the ground.

Mokona was on her shoulder, smiling.

Finally, the Ame-warashi stood next to them, pissed.

"All this trouble to get these two to confess their feelings for each other. Honestly, Yuko-san, I think you're losing your touch." She whined.

"Hitsuzen was really slowing their relations ship so I wanted to rush it a little. Thanks for your help. Your payment will arrive soon," she replied.

"They're so cute together," Mokona whispered as he hopped down and pulled a blanket to cover them.

Yuko grinned. "He'll thank me later,"

And with that, they left the new couple to continue to sleep, holding hands. A perfect fit.

**Author's Note**

**This is my first One-Shot for xxxHolic so please don't be so bad in reviews, hoping I get some. I just love this couple so much. Please read and review my other xxxHolic story as well. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
